1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, EL display devices which are light-emitting devices have been developed and are gradually put into practical use. On the other hand, as lighting equipment, EL lighting devices each including a light-emitting element that is similar to a light-emitting element provided in an EL display device have also been developed.
As for manufacturing of such a light-emitting element, a technique has been known in which molybdenum oxide is added to a hole-injection layer in order to improve the hole-injection property of the light-emitting element, keeping the planarity of a lower electrode that is a surface where a light-emitting material or the like is evaporated.